Unique Adventures II
---- Chapter 2: Training and unexpected visitors! A few hours had passed since Violet had arrived to the guild with Yuuko and it was clear the guild hall was indeed new. It wasn't crowded or full of members like most where and in fact two of the other five that were there still resided at the building, both being female. Both Hyacinth Calcite and Eva Salvador sat on the couches from across each other, both staring at their Guild Master as it seemed the companion she brought seemed rather...attached. Violet though tried to eat her lunch without saying something but it was clear it was hard when Mist seemed rather easily excited instead of just serious. She almost wondered if suggesting training might get the wandering mage off her for a while. "Mist, maybe after lunch we can just train? And of course introduce you to two of our other members." Violet suggested, nodding towards the two girls a little ways from them. "Sure why not!" Mist said most excited, gobbling down her lunch, then hugging Violet after eating it all. "I'm so glad you broght me here. What're we gonna' do first? Kill stuff? I like to kill stuff, like pillows, you ever kill a pillow? I did. The stuffing was everywhere." Mist talks faster, since she is filled with food. Violet sighed as she finally finished, "No I've never killed a pillow before." She told her. "But I have killed others before." ''She thought to herself, knowing better to say anything outloud but she heard the two girls laughing a bit which was a rarity for the likes of Hyacinth. "We can train just outside, long as you don't destroy the guild hall. Trust me, it was a pain in the neck to refurbish and rebuild this place." She said to Mist as she finally stood and squirming out of her grip. "Hey Master, who's your new friend?" Eva, the only known elf in the guild, piped up curiously, wonering what this newcomer was capable of. Yet, far as the two younger mages knew she was just a visitor. "I hope you two have heard of me, I am nicknamed "The Mist" for being so stealthy. I am the one who shall be more powerful than everyone here combined" Mist says with a smile, attempting to show off in a childish manner. Mist sneaks more food into her mouth, then begins to talk with food in her mouth; "Wthh tat. I i'sh gunn' bea- chas'" Mist begins to walk around the place, swallowing the food in her mouth "What a nice place, may I sleep here too?" Mist asks smiling devilishly. Hyacinth though shook her head, moving a strand of silver hair out of her face, "Never heard of you before,and I think your getting a little big headed to say that." Hyacinth's tone was much more emotionless then her other guildmates and as usual for them she wasn't exactly giving off that air of optimism. "Well as she said she goes by Mist, and far as I know she's a strong mage but we'll see during training." Violet told them before she turned in her chair, leaning against the bar as she once again thought Mist got ahead of herself as well. "Guild members only Mist. So I'm afraid it's not very likely you'll be here unless that happens." Violet explained as she stood and stretched, some joints popping loudly as she was ready to train and headed towards the door. Mist walks with Violet, skipping along, smiling as she says "What if I was dating you?" then gives a slight chuckle, looking back at the others "They coming too?" Mist trips, hitting her head off the ground. "And like I said, not very likely to happen." Violet said as she face palmed, still trying very hard not to be rude about the whole thing but it was probably bound to do nothing. Though as Mist once again fell, this time flat on her face, Violet was quick to help her up as Hyacinth and Eva jumped up immediately, giving their Guild Master a helping hand to get the woman back on her feet. "Sure we'll come, we've got nothing else to do." Eva said with a shrug as Hyacinth nodded and both followed the other two outside when Violet was sure Mist was on her own feet again before stepping outside and blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight again. Mist is standing outside, a behemoth of a blade she is hold, about four, five" tall the blade is. Mist is yawning casually, before glancing at Violet; "Well, you ready yet? You sure are slow.". Mist looks picks up the blade, without having one problem; swinging it around. "Let's do this already, it'll be fun ya' know!" "You know you really should learn a little patience Mist, not everyone likes to rush things." Violet said as she took something of a fighting stance with her legs shoulder-width apart but having her right leg back slightly as well. She then put her hands facing opposite directions in front of her, palms flat together as she now had a serious look. "Ice-Make: Lotus Flower Shuriken." Lifting her palmys slightly as a magic circle appeared in the middle her Eternano channeled towards it, shifting to lavender colored ice that formed a large shuriken resembling a lotus flower. It was slightly thick and strong enough it was undoubtly durable but the edges were also visibly sharp. "Let's begin shall we!" Bringing the shuriken back she threw it hard towards Mist, now seeming to be more than ready for their training. Mist watches the shuriken, then dives to the right, out of the way. "Hey no fair! That was too fast!" Mist gets up, running around in circles, laughing madly. "Can't get me!" Mist seems not to be taking this training seriously. "So childish." Violet murmured as she began using her Telekinesis and shattering her first shuriken and saw she'd have to try her sub-spell to it. "Ice-make: Ice Lotus Shuriken Dance." Once again her palms glowed in the middle but this time several smaller shurikens, resembling the parent larger one, were held in her palms and she sent them flying with her telekinetic magic this time in all directions making them not an attack so easily evaded this time. Mist accidentally trips over her sword, she faceplants on the ground, the shuriken zips past barely, a few cutting her, she has evaded a deadly attack. "OWIE!" she cries out from the pain of faceplanting. Watching a rather comical dodge Violet made a slight motion with her hand, causing the shurikens to come flying back and begin hovering in place and twirling in their spots. This time though she wasn't risking trying to help Mist since in training it could easily be a trick used against the opponent, that she was well aware of and thus kept ready. "Not going to lie there all day are you?" Violet said in a slight taunting manner, though it was meant in all good fun, Even if Violet took training seriously she would never truly aim to seriously injure Mist. Nearby the two younger female mages sat on one of the few large rocks scattered about the cliff sides, some even by their guild. They both watched the training closely, wondering if Mist would really start being serious or actually trying to do something instead of continuing to fall the whole time. Mist gets to her feet, pointing her blade towards Violet. "You got lucky" she manages to spit out, still smiling. "Wanna' make a little deal? If I win, I get to sleep here, also, I go on a date with you? And if you win, whatever you want from me?" Mist gives a confinent smirk, glancing to the other members, waving "Hi!". Violet raised an eye brow at the little deal she suggested even causing Eva to exchange a glance with her teammate at the suggestion. "Fine, if you win you can stay for ''a night, but no more after that and I will consider the date but that's a big maybe."Violet said, deciding to put in her two cents for this little deal. "But if I win no date and I will decide from there." She told her before once again sending the shurikens towards her, giving Mist little time to have to act. Mist jumps looks at the shurikens, she jumps into the air, looking as if dodging the shuriken itself, but is actually phasing through them. The spell must be Mist Body, as Violet should see the scattered mist, Mist herself lands with on leg, using her other to push herself towards Violet, then prepares to strike downwards. Violet's eyes narrowed at the Mist Body spell, beginning to suspect the magic she used now. But she'd just have to keep watching to be certain it was Air Magic she was seeing after all. Though as the sword was brought towards her the young woman quickly stepped back and leaned though the tip of the blade caught the ropes that connected to the fur along her left shoulder. It was a close call, one that made Violet swallow before she flipped back and removed her jacket, tossing it near the two younger mages and showing beneath she wore a sleeveless shirt. "Not bad." Violet remarked before she ran forward towards Mist, sidestepping her blade and aiming an open palm strike towards her shoulder wanting to try and throw her off balance. Mist jumps backwards, then trips of a rock, she childishly falls. "Owie owie owie" she replys with a sly smirk on her face; Then mist gets up, Violet's strike makes contact, as Mist takes flight, landing on her back... Laying there, with no response as she lays there. Watching as Mist went flying Violet stayed where she was, eyeing Mist slightly as she had taken note of the smirk. That always made Violet stay back slightly when an opponent smirked, it usually never meant well and she was becoming suspicious, especially when the woman now lying on the ground had bragged about being "powerful" in her own way. The young Guild Master admitted she was good but she was beginning to doubt she could be too serious for long. Mist is on a rock, watching Violet as she fights the mist clone she made; Mist is sipping on some water, still a childish grin on her face. "That was awesome!" mist begins to clap, and dance around on the rock. "Wanna' go on that date now?" Mist asks, extremely curious. Turning Violet did begin to show some signs of annoyance, mostly from the fact she was finding it hard to believe Mist could ever be a serious fighter. She hardly seemed to be backing her claims! "No, because your not even close to winning this training match Mist and so far I'm hardly impressed." She seriously before pointing a finger upwards as a lavender magic circle appeared beneath the rock Mist danced around. It shook for a few moments before suddenly being lifted and sent flying at Mist while she seemed too busy pressing for the date. As the rock is 'flying' away, Mist jumps off of it, landing on the gound with a thump. "Hey, that was cheating ya' know... I mean, that was magic right?" Mist gets up, collecting her blade from the ground, pointing it up smiling. "Alright, can I get serious now?" Mist is bleeding, the wounds beginning to clog up. "It's not cheating, its a minor use of telekinesis." Violet corrected but her eyes flashed with annoyance once more, beginning to have her patience wear down slightly from Mist's antics but she knew better then to let the emotion cloud her judgement. "I'd preferably prefer if you had been serious the whole time." Violet grumbled as she prepared herself for what was to come. But she sighed as Hyacinth spoke up, "Do something lady. This training is becoming a bore to watch as it is." The silver haired female yawned slightly as she leaned back on the rock her and her friend sat upon, her expression showing nothing but boredom thus far. Mist takes the sword, pointing it towards Violet, then begins to walk towards her; "I am a citizen of Dragon Sword Island, I hope you remember that!" Then dashes towards Violet, her blade rearing to strike from the side, as the landscape grows a more fog-like tone to it. Still Violet stood her ground as she waited for Mist to get close. As the blade was swung to her side Violet shifted her footing to bring her hands down and managed to grab the blade, still sliding back from the force of the swing. At the same time blood splattered a bit on the ground and dripped from her palms having still been cut by the sword from holding the sharp edge. "Nice strike." Undeterred by the injures she had, which were most certainly hurting, she pulled the blade hard with enough force to bring Mist towards her while releasing her hold and using her knee to try and strike her opponent directly in the stomach with a knee strike. Mist looks at Violet's hands in horror, she quickly let go of the blade to try and help Violet, but the knee to the stomach stopped her, spitting out some blood; Mist gurgles out the words "A-are you o..kay?". Mist looks up gingerly at Violet, seeing if Violet was truely okay. Violet's gaze went to her still bleeding hands, though it was brief as she tested her hands and could still flex her hands and fingers. "This is nothing, simply something I can patch up later. Besides I've...had worse." She stated as she looked back at Mist with an unwavering gaze that spoke she was far from being done. But she wondered if Mist was already going down since the knee kick seemed to have done a number on her as it was. Mist looks down at the ground, standing strong. "You had me scared to death, making someone worry like that, what is wrong with you! And your hands, we are getting them fixed RIGHT NOW!" Mist picks up Violet with one arm, then get blade in the other; proceeding to march to the main hall. "We need a doctor type person! NOW!" Mist seems more serious, worried, also commanding. Eye twitching slightly Violet did the one thing she could do and twisted her body free, pulling away from Mist since she could easily still move. "All the doctors are in town Mist, we don't have anyone who uses Healing Magic. Besides it's a rare type of magic anyway." Violet said as she knew no one really knew first aid there either. If she had to she'd go into town and get herself patched up knowing the wounds would likely need a few stitches from the way things looked. "Hyacinth, Eva, both of you stay here and watch the guild hall I'm going to get my hands stitched up. We'll be back in a little while." With that Violet began to head off deciding to leave her jacket there since she didn't exactly want to lose yet another one during training. "Also when Lance and Kicker return tell them what's gone on too." She added without looking back as she heard the two give a quick response they would before they headed inside since it seemed the training for now was over. Mist begins to follow Violet, her blade at her side. Mist is not smiling, not at all. "That was a risky move you made, you scared me you know, NEVER do it again." Mist keeps walking, looking at the ground. "I swear, I am going to have to look after you aren't I? Because all you are going to do, is get yourself hurt." Violet actually let out a soft laugh at that, glancing back towards Mist, "Mist this is hardly anything. I'm use to pain by now, really it's likely to happen a lot now that I'm a Guild Master since my first priority is the guild and it's members." She said to her, giving her a soft smile of assurance to show the pain didn't really bother her. Sure it was now to a throbbing pain but that didn't mean she couldn't handle it. Luckily she had great endurance and could withstand such things, something of which she learned during her past years which she at this rate made her wonder if she should tell Mist, just so she didn't worry so much. "In fact,I'm use to such an experience. I faced worse as a slave for the Tower of Heaven and similar experiences as a criminal dark mage. It kind of came with both times of my lives, chapters of which I've learned from and have become a better person and mage for it." She explained to her, not going into the complete detail. "Did ya know details are appreciated in the crowd?" A unfamiliar voice asked. "I'm Giselle. Sorry for butting in, but I heard your name was Mist. I bumped into some idiot awhile back named Moon, he said he was looking for ya." "Hey you two got a nice fight, By the way my name is Kidd" said a young man as he walked in with his hands on his pockets. Then he turned to Giselle "Giselle why didn't you fight this Moon guy?, that was pretty coward of you" Mist protectively turns, guarding Violet. "You two, state your business, and why you watched us. Now." Mist has a strong resolve to protect Violet. "If you don't, I will be forced, to do things, that are not necessary to our conflict." Mist's eyes show no holding back; if forced to fight, so be it. Kidd then smiled "So be it! If you want a fight I'll give you a fight!" said Kidd as he cracked his knuckles."Lets Kick Ass" said Kidd ready to fight Mist is furious, glaring at Kidd, "I said, tell me what you are doing here, or else.". Mist is getting fed up with Kidd, he is slowly pushing his luck. "I just wanted to have some fun! or else what? your gonna fight me or not!" said Kidd "No." Mist said thoughtfully. Attempting to make him grasp the situation he is in. "I am not going to fight you, now I need to be off." Mist turns beginning to walk away. "Oh weren't you the one that said or else? I did not came to harm you but a came looking for some fun" said Kidd. "If you want fun, there is a pool somewhere, go swimming, geez." Mist said with a smirk. Kidd looked down "My, My, I guess your that type of person Huh?" said Kidd as he sat in a chair. "Good luck with that, ya' know? I'll be doing something productive. So, shut your face." Mist begins to pick up her pace. "Have a good day type thing... sir.". "Oh come on you know your the coward type! why don't you do something better rather than been so aggresive, by the way this moon guy is searching for ya as Giselle says" said Kidd Mist stops, concerned. "Who is looking for me now?" She turns to Kidd, in disbelief. "This guy named Moon. He went all crazy, talking about how he needed to take care of you, and how you would get into trouble if he didn't watch you. Almost got a fight off him." Giselle replied. "Yeah Almost he had this big fucking sword the size of me, and who's your friend back there?" said Kidd Mist begins to walk away, faster than before "You all never seen me, alright?" Mist turns, giving a goodbye. "I'll be with Violet if you need me." Mist turns again. "So Giselle should we follow them?" said Kidd "Yeah. I'm kinda curious to why Mist is so willing to get away." Giselle remarked, starting to follow the girl. "Yep, neither did she want to fight!" said Kidd as he followed Giselle meanwhile scratching the back of his head. Violet sighed as she watched the exchange, wondering what she could possibly be expecting with Mist around. And she wasn't expecting her to leave any time soon, not in such a worried state, least until she heard the name Moon. Why did she suddenly seem so concerned then in a rush to leave the two? Curious as she was Violet decided to let the three speak as she headed to the local clinic rather then wait and allowing Mist to at least keep pace if she still wanted to follow. Not that she needed it. Upon arriving at the clinic she glanced back, sighing as she realized the two strangers Giselle and Kidd were still following. "Look it you three got a bone to pick or something do this elsewhere, not in Hargeon Town or at least wait until she's being all worried and protective." Violet said seriously before stepping in and signing in at the counter which luckily she didn't have a long wait since only one other person was ahead her which she had no problem with. Her hands had for the most part stopped bleeding, now only scanned over but they would certainly need to be clean and stitched up. "What did you just say Violet?" said Kidd "You really don't want to bother me or you'll finish really bad" said Kidd again as he looked at her. Mist is blocking out the window, a small glint of light is shining around her. Mist has a couple beads of sweat rolling down her face, as she attempts to keep it a secret. "Well, I hope my love Violet gets better, because she is cool... And umm... please no fight threats in town, it's rude." Mist gets more anxious as the light becomes brighter with each minute they are talking for. "Mist, why are you trying to run away? Did this Moon guy do something to you?" Giselle's expression darkened as she said this, "Cause if he did, I'm going to track him down and kill him. Seriously, why are you trying to run away?" Her right hand glowed, ready to summon the weapon she always used. "Oh your going to kill him!? That's gonna be fun! but who you think you are to just kill him?" said Kidd. "I'm Giselle fucking Ackerman, that's who I am. And if somebody decides to hurt somebody for no reason, then they don't deserve a life to live. Justice is a nonexistent term that exists solely to tease those who have been wronged, so don't think I'm fighting for justice." Giselle retorted irritatingly. "Hey hey, don't fight now. He is just on a S-Rank mission to take me back home, after I attempted to leave my guild, which I really want too... but now I am getting hunted down by the Six Swordsmen, and then taken back. OH well, it was ni--" Mist is turned to the window with her blade pointing to it, almost instantaneously. A hand smashes through the window, collecting Mist; She had barely enough time to react. You can see Moon sprinting down the street, with Mist in one hand, his sword in the other. Giselle didn't waste any time. She quickly jumped out of the window, and sprinted after Moon's disappearing figure. As soon as she caught up to him, she swept her leg in front of him in an attempt to make him fall. Moon jumps up over her leg, Mist dangling around "LET ME GO!" Mist screamed at Moon. "I am not failing my mission." Moon replied to her, then takes her by one arm, throwing her over a mile into a forest, as Moon keeps sprinting into her direction. "Grr...I really hate you. Flight Ring, activate!" Giselle chanted, a pair of Eternano wings forming onto her back. With precision, Giselle zoomed past Moon, and started to dive in the direction of Mist. Moon easily keeps pace with Giselle, fire forming around his feet, clearly enraged by Mist's actions, he keeps focused, his sight never breaking. "You understand, I need her back." Moon keeps running. "You need to understand this. She doesn't want to come back. Whatever the hell you're doing, she doesn't like it. And if she doesn't wanna go back, then I'll support her decision!" Giselle yells, quickening her pace. "I do not care what you think, if Dragon Sword Island wants her back, she will come back, no matter what, also, we all miss her at the guild." Moon keeps up, his flames turning blue. "THOSE PEOPLE!!!!" shouted Kidd. He then followed moon and giselle. "Well if its a mission this will be fun!, Am with Moon on this one" said Kidd. "I will distract Giselle you keep going with Mist!" said Kidd to Moon. As he then said "Water Dragon's Geyser!" said Kidd as an whole formed in front of giselle. the whole erupted water hitting Giselle with such pressure. Trying her best to ignore what was going on between Giselle, Kidd, and Mist Violet waited until she was called back and stepped inside. Now within the back room she took a little time to just ask the doctor the usual and got her hands stitched up, before also getting them bandaged a bit to prevent the stitches being torn open. Though in that short amount of time all hell seemed to break loose from what she could hear and Violet could only wait until the nurse finished and she quickly paid for the service before rushing out. And in the distance she could hear the fight going on making her sigh in frustration, "I knew I was going to regret this, I just knew it." Cursing under her breathe Violet quickly bolted towards the commotion going on, surprised Mist wasn't fighting back at all. Though she finally got KIdd in her sights and she put her palms one on top of the other before forming a magic circle beneath her, "Ice-Make: Lotus Garden!" She slammed her hands on the ground with a pained grunt and sent ice going across the the floor around the area of Kidd, large lotus flower ice scrulptures forming on it as well. If Kidd so much as slipped and got caught in that floor, which wasn't easy to avoid, he'd be facing some serious cuts from the sharp petals of the lotus flowers "blooming" on it. Before he cut himself Kidd turn into water itself. Forming behind Violet, he quickly grabbed Viiolet slamming her with floor. Next he throwed her on the air and shouted "Water Dragon's Roar" which hit Violet with great pressure damaging her. After she fell to the ground "Water Dragon's Bubble Barrage" shouted Kidd as bubble surrounded Violet which if she moved would probably burn her skin and making her faint. "This was no fun!" said Kidd to Violet. "Now try to do something and this things will hurt you and probably kill you, even if you do a clone this will hurt you got it?" said Kidd as Violet standed there without being capable of doing anything. Giselle's eye twitched in annoyance, and yelled, "Illusion Turn!" In an instant, the air rippled around her, and several solidified clones appeared, each adopting the same appearance, personality, and fighting style as Giselle. A grimace was planted on each clone's face, every single detail down to the sparkle in her eyes was correct. Then, the blows came, hard and punishing. Each one knocking back Kidd with a harsh kick or a punch. "And now, the finale! This is for Violet!" the true Giselle yelled, summoning her gunblade. The pinkette appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and kneed Kidd harshly in the stomach, then using his shoulder has a springboard, jumped over him. While in the air, she quickly switched from blade to gun, and shot a storm of "bullets" at her target. Revealing it to be a water clone, Kidd quickly formed behind Giselle and kicked her back throwing her to a tree on the impact. "Do not interefere!" Kidd said, "Water Dragon's Roar" shouted Kidd as a roar of water on freezing temperatures freezed Giselle unabling her to move with an unmelteable ice. Moon is still running towards Mist, quickly gaining onto her position, as he looks back to see everyone fighting, sighing he turns again. He is sprinting with all his might towards Mist. Mist is laying onto the ground, unconscious, with a few burns on her skin. Violet could only endure the blows, grunting from the hit to the ground then being struck by the roar of KIdd which obviously revealed he had to be a Water Dragon Slayer. But she felt this young man was being far too overconfident and really beginning to push it. Despite the bubble though Violet remained calm and didn't risk moving but that didn't mean she was helpless as she carefully concentrated her magic and began to concentrate on the bubble itself. Takes more then a little water to prevent me from helping a friend.' She thought as she finally was able to concentrate enough before she burst the bubble from around her and formed the water from it into blades. Glaring towards Kidd she sent the blades towards him while he was distracted by Giselle, but tried to ignore a wince as some droplets still struck her skin. "I don't have time for this." She muttered as she quickly took off to chase down Moon and try to save Mist before she was taken. "Hang in there Mist," She murmured but felt a bit guilty for having to leave Giselle behind but promised herself to thank the woman later for her help. Moon collects Mist when he had the chance, then runs into the woods, fast as he can. "Shit, gotta' run, see ya' people now!" Moon keeps running, panting hard. ''I can do this! he told himself, to keep running. Moon looks back to see if he had lost Violet. "You know, you really should have just left Mist alone and got the hell out of dodge." A female voice called out before Hyacinth came from behind a tree, having seen the commotion going on and seeing she had some distrance between them. "Twilight Spark." She called out as a magic circle appeared beneath her before a concentrated amount of her Twilight Magic appeared in the forms of diamond-like shapes that hovered around the area including close to where Moon was approaching. "I would stop if I were you, touching one of those "twilight diamonds" would be rather bad unless your looking for an explosive time." Hyacinth said emotionlessly. Violet in the meantime had to push to try and catch up, the use of her magic in such a short time beginning to wear down on her a bit as she tried to keep up with Moon. But it was her luck she heard Hyacinth ahead, having some hope that they might be able to get Mist back safely. Moon sighs, throwing Mist at one of the "Twilight Diamonds" using them to his advantage, blue flames spark up on his sword, launching themselves towards Hyacinth. Kidd dodged Violet's attack easily, he then turned towards her, he was laughing mysteriously "SUCH FUN!" shouted Kidd while laughing he then closed his eyes and when he opened them they were of a different color, it was Assassin Mode. He then left Giselle freezed and launched himself towards Violet succsesfully punching her face, Kidd then shouted "Water Dragon's Rotating Sphere!" as a ball of water send Violet flying away, next he then appeared behind her, "Water Dragon's Geyser" he shouted as a group of water geysers surrounded Violet unabling her to move as they hit her. As the water attacks seemingly "hit" they were actually deflected by Mist, Mist is showing great signs of anger at Kidd, she looks to him as her blade is perched on her shoulder, she gives an eerie smile, as she begins to check Violet for any injury. "You better run, you foolish jerkwad, I will rip out your guts, cook them, and throw them into a pit of demons." Mist turns to face Kidd, still smiling. Then almost instantiously, she hurls her sword, aimmed at Kidd, as the blade glides through the air, she is already behind him, attempting to kick him in the back. She also has a bomb in her hand, just in case he shifts into water. Her eyes show no mercy. Kidd looked at her with the evil look he dodged the kick "I? a jerkwad? come on try to rip my guts, cook them and throw them into a pit of demons!" Kidd then activated Water Drive succsesfully becoming faster he jumped backward and shouted "Water Dragon's Twister Lance Missle!" shouted Kidd as a water lance hit Mist dragging her to Moon meanwhile hurting her. In the impact she had left the bomb Kidd then got away from it and created a bubble that exploded the bomb. Hyacinth frowned as she quickly dispersed her attack before Mist would hit them, knowing the hit would cause an explosion and harm someone she figured they considered a friend or ally. But luckily it seemed Mist had recovered and...once again was being protective making her figure she wouldn't let up this little infatuation with their guild master. But she had to do something, "Don't get so cocky Water Dragon Slayer." She said emotionlessly as she reaised her thumb, index then middle fingers as if she was firing a fake gun. "Twilight Spiral." She stated as a cyan-teal colored energy appeared in her fingers and fired in mere seconds after she generated the magic to her finger tips the beam being faster then the two could dodge immediately. Violet in the meantime was having to try and defend herself but it seemed Mist had recovered enough to help her. Looking at the woman gratefully she decided she had to do something, and using magic continuously wasn't working. Charging after the Water Dragon Slayer she waited until Hyacinth's beam went at them, before lunging forward and punching Kidd successfully this time in the back of the head, figuring he'd dodge that attack of nearly dodge it. "Why don't you just stay down." "Ah Mist did hit me hard!!" said Kidd as he's face lied on the ground "WELL LETS GET BACK TO WORK!" said Kidd as he activated Dragon Force he then kicked Violet's face and continued punching her rapidly. Until she fell to the ground. "Wow, you also hit me hard" said Kidd as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, a hand twisted Kidd's arm behind his back, and then a harsh blow was delivered to his tailbone. Another blow was dealt to his stomach. A angered voice hissed at him, "You sorry shithead. I'm going to bash your head into your body, and stuff your mouth into your arse. You're going to regret screwing with me, Meredith Ring, activate!" A bright light enveloped the pinkette, and when it died down, a completely different person stood in her place. However, Giselle's voice and the stranger's voice combined, yelling a phrase that sent chills down the dragon slayer's spine. "I'm going to kill you!" "IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" said Kidd as he bleed. "Dragon Force!" he said as he entered Dragon Force. "Sorry for this Giselle" thought Kidd. "MONSOON RUSH: TIDAL CRASHING BURST" he said as he hit giselle while rotating with water sending her flying away. After he did that Kidd then falled to his knees."No not Now, Not Now!" he said as Assasin Release took over him his eyes where know of a yellow color surrounded by orange, He was bleeding but he didn't care. Violet took the blows until she was knocked to the ground, spitting up some blood from a busted open lip and already beginning to feel the drain on her body. She couldn't keep using her magic otherwise she'd be a sitting duck, and she was worried that Hyacinth wouldn't be able to handle a fight like this when it didn't take much to see they were dealing with high level mages. "Course I meet the one stranger who attracts a freaking load of trouble." She muttered to herself, forcing herself to stand since at this point she was beginning to run generally on her own will power, not allowing herself to go down without a fight but it seemed Hyacinth had other plans as the young mage came forward, "If we wish to finish this then now is the time. Things have gotten far out of hand." Hyacinth's voice lacked any emotion as she spoke, almost being apathetic as she waved a hand, a cyan-teal magic circle appearing before an arch of magic energy formed, "Evening Moon." She called out sending waves of the same colored energy in the shape of half moons towards Kidd, hoping to bring him down while he seemed preoccupied. Category:Lucy D Chef